Slap!
by LoneStar93
Summary: AU. Sebastian goes after Blaine because Kurt is in NY. He doesn't expect to find more obstacles in the way, or perhaps yes? Sebastian OOC bi , there's an OC. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_This story... -_-! I began this back when "Michael" first aired, I listened to "Smooth Criminal" more times than I should have and then the headcanon just happened._

_I posted this first part on tumblr, but after some time I decided to post it here too! So here it is. _

_The OC introduced here is the same one as in my two previous stories, Lorraine Simms, she's Kurt's cousin and is living in Ohio with him. If you have read my previous stories you'll realize she is not acting in the same way as there. If you haven't read them then everything is cool. I guess for this case Lorraine was not the nicest growing up, and she got into a lot of trouble over time, but she couldn't care less. All those problems were the cause of her moving to Ohio. Also, Sebastian will be acting a little OOC because seh behaves as bi instead of gay. They're both attending McKinley High now, and Kurt's NYC, so it's set in the future._

_This is also my first shot at smut, it isn't very heavy, but the rating is M to be safe. I hope you like it! Any comments or opinions are always welcome! Both here and on tumblr, user name klainelonestar93..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Sebastian had been all over Blaine that day. It was starting to be hard to ignore by the time Lorraine decided to stop it. Since now Kurt was in New York, she felt it was her responsibility to take care of Blaine.<p>

But Sebastian made it hard, very hard. Seeing him flirting openly with Blaine in the hallways was always the worst part. Nobody cared; nobody was going to do something.

That morning was when everything changed. Besides from the usual flirting, this time Sebastian took Blaine's hand and simply walked away, leaving the other boy startled. She was looking from a distance, hiding behind her locker. The asshole decided it will be fun to rub it in her face. "Are you enjoying the show?"

He kept walking slowly, waiting for her reaction. She could only think 'You, son of a bitch!' She turned to look at him; he was walking into the locker rooms.

"Sebastian!" The locker room was empty. "I saw you walking inside, so don't pretend like you're not here."

"Smart… I'm impressed. I considered you more like Kurt, stupid…" The voice came from behind her.

"Don't you dare to talk about my cousin like that."

She had been walking away from the voice behind her. *Click* She quickly turned; he was standing at the door, his hand in the door knob. The same one he had just closed.

"I'm not afraid of you, Sebastian."

He flashed that smirk that appeared in his face when he was being especially bitchy. "I'm not afraid of you either, Lorraine."

"You should, asshole."

"Why? Because you are actually a little shit hiding behind the pretty girl look?"

"You don't know anything about me…"

"Well, turns out, my father is a State Attorney, and he had some friends down in Florida that owed him a favor. You have quite an interesting record."

She looked at him. "So, you looked me up…"

"Vandalism, assault, robbery, drugs… I needed to know what I was going to be facing… I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, in fact I'm glad you did. But why did you needed to know what you were facing?"

"I knew you were going to take over Kurt when he went to New York."

"I'm impressed… You may have some intelligence inside your little brain after all."

The smirk in his face was still there. It was making her nervous. "Why did you close the door?"

"Precaution, I don't want anybody coming in while we are here."

"Should I be scared?"

"Yes, you should."

"I thought I was the one with a police record…"

"An _impressive_ police record… You're quite a master of disguise. I bet Kurt and Blaine don't even know this…"

Lorraine had slowly walked away from him. He was still by the door. She stopped right in front of him, only a couple of feet away. That day she was wearing sneakers, a reminder of those days in which she was a bad girl. She leaned with her back against a locker and raised an eyebrow.

"No one knows… and I don't understand your sudden interest."

"I told you, I needed to find out who I am to be facing."

"Ass."

"I don't like you. I never did."

She raised an eyebrow and asked again. "What are you going to do? Should I be scared?"

His face showed the same smirk as before. "Are you?"

"No, I'm more scared of what may happen to _you_."

"Right… Because you are actually a true bitch…"

"Look at yourself, Sebastian, whimpering in front of a girl. How pathetic."

"I'm not whimpering. I'm just going to show you that no matter how much you try to keep me away from Blaine, it's not going to work."

"How are you supposed to show me that?"

Sebastian moved so quickly he almost became blurry, she was being pinned against the same lockers she was just leaning on. "Are you scared now?"

"No, Seb, in fact I find this kind of cute from you."

His hands grabbed her hips with violence; he was in between her thighs. "Your heart is racing."

"I'm bisexual, not asexual, ass. I still like boys. Sadly, I have to admit you're pretty hot."

His hands grabbed her thighs and lifted her in the air. Her legs were now tangled around his waist. "So, you think I'm hot…"

"I didn't say I thought so, I just said you are."

"Since we're being honest, I'll admit that you're pretty smoking too."

She looked up at the ceiling; her back was starting to hurt. "I'm flattered, I thought you were gay."

"That doesn't keep me from looking. Besides, a girl with a record like yours must have dealt with something like this before."

"You mean the growing bulge in your legs?" Sebastian glared at her. "Oh, yes, Seb, I can feel it from here. I can also feel your heart racing. Are you sure you're gay?"

"Sure as hell…" He slowly made her slide against the lockers until their faces were a couple of inches apart. She smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I can still feel it, Seb."

"Can you stop calling me Seb? It makes me think that you're actually a human, instead of a soulless monster."

"Am I a monster for trying to keep you away from my cousin's boyfriend?"

"He'll be mine, Lorraine. Sooner or later."

"Oh, really? I don't think so, well, he won't be as long as I'm here."

"I _loathe_ you. I swear that if you were not a girl, I would _fuck_ you right here and right now."

His hands were slowly reaching the low part of her back, making her hipbones touch his. "I have a pair of heels in my locker. I could put them in your ass if you want." He glared at her with lust-filled eyes.

"Shut up, bitch."

She wasn't giving up. Many things have happened in her life, she was even in prison for a short time. She even had a boyfriend who happened to be gay. Sebastian meant nothing.

"Shit!" she hissed, one of the locks was nailing painfully in her back. "I know you are a soulless bastard, but would you mind moving me? The lock in my back is…" With a sigh he moved across the lockers a few inches, only enough to keep her back into a flat surface.

"Look who's whimpering now…" Lorraine looked straight into his eyes; he was also looking straight at hers, dark and lust-filled. She laughed.

"I'm worried about you, Seb. I think you may be losing yourself." Her voice was simply a whisper; his body was almost crushing hers against the metal. It was also a disadvantage that she was several inches smaller than him.

"What do you mean by losing myself?" His eyes were questioning her. "I'm a girl, in case you haven't noticed. And I believe this is a compromising position for you."

He pushed her even harder. Her voice became even fainter than before, but she was still able to talk in between gasps. "I can still feel it, Sebastian Smythe! It doesn't matter how much you try to hide it, it's pretty obvious you want to…"

"What? _Fuck you raw_ against these lockers? I want to! You're so damn good in whatever you do, that I'm forgetting I don't like chicks."

"I'm not doing anything; your own body is betraying you… But, I guess you're lucky. I'm in the mood for anything now… You're hard and pressed against me; I don't actually care if you are gay."

"You're such a little slut, right?"

"Stop playing games, and do it."

He finally kissed her. It was awful, and at the same time _hot_. Oh, god. She hated Sebastian Smythe. He hated Lorraine Simms. Somehow, Lorraine saw herself raised, even higher than before, and then dropped in the floor with the same strength. It has been a while since she actually felt her legs like jelly over a guy, a gay guy she reminded herself. Her hands were tugging his belt, running up his chest and finally loosening his tie. His hands were all over her, and their bodies arched at the lightest touch of the other. They needed the contact like it was air. The buttons of his shirt popped open and the zipper of his pants fell too.

"This isn't fair…" he mouthed against her neck. Little moans were escaping both of their mouths.

"Promise me no one will ever know about this…" she was breathing heavily as his hands slid across her thighs one more time.

"Whatever…"

Lorraine had to admit Sebastian had quite a good mouth; he was probably leaving hickeys all over her right now, if she wasn't already covered in them. She pulled the hair at the back of his neck, earning a hiss in response. He bit her lip as payback. That's when she started blinking and realizing doing this in the locker room was wrong, really wrong. "Sebastian, stop… we can't go on here because if someone finds out, we're screwed."

He didn't even answer, but his lips stopped. In one single movement he ripped her skirt and glared furiously at her. He didn't like being stopped.

"You, asshole! That was a Marc Jacobs's new collection!"

Slap.

Sebastian's face was turned away from hers. Visibly in pain, the boy glared furiously at her again, and with a stomp walked away. He unlocked the door and burst into the hallways of McKinley High. No one knew what had just happened inside that locker room, except for Sebastian and Lorraine.

When he was outside he realized his clothes were a mess. He tried to; at least, tug his shirt back into his pants. To his misfortune, Blaine was walking by when he stepped out of the boys' locker room. He looked carefully at Sebastian, and decided it will be better to never talk to him again. He was sweating, his lips were swollen and he had scratches in the visible parts of his chest.

Blaine turned at the corner, leaving Sebastian alone again. Lorraine stepped outside too. "I think he won't come near you again, right Seb?"

He only watched her walking. Her destroyed skirt was hanging in her arm; she was wearing the dark tights she had below the skirt, and her shirt was showing her shoulder like if she was a Victorian slut. '_Whatever we did inside the locker room didn't mean anything to her'_, he thought. "I still _loathe_ you, Simms." She heard it.

"Me too, but if you ever feel like it, we can repeat this." He smirked, and finally they both took their separate ways. '_Seems she actually liked it, so… Maybe…_' was his last thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_As I said before part 1 was already on tumblr, so in case some of you did read it there, here's part 2! Enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p>"Feel like finishing what we did the other day?"<p>

"Here's a pair of heels, help yourself."

"Why so bitchy, Lorraine? I thought we both agreed that we could go on if we wanted to."

"Not in the mood, Seb."

"We… You know what happened between us the other day! Locker room, remember?"

"I don't have amnesia. I do remember, but I can't now, ass. I have to get to class."

He shut her locker harshly; he kept his hand in the cold metal while he turned around and kept her between his arms.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Sebastian, I have to go!"

"Does this bring you any memories?"

"Crap! Yes, it does! And I'm sure that if it wasn't because we are in a crowded hallway you will be pinning me against the lockers again."

"You got that one right."

"I can't now. Meet me after class behind the bleachers."

"Bleachers…" He whispered, slowly he released her and walked away. Lorraine couldn't help the blush that appeared in her cheeks.

"Hey, Lorraine. How's everything?"

"Oh! Hi, Blaine. Everything is fine. Don't worry about it."

"I saw you talking to Sebastian, and you look kind of shocked. Are you ok?"

"I'm perfect, Blaine! Don't worry about it… He was just... Well it doesn't matter…"

"Lorraine, I wanted to let you know that I saw him the other day leaving the locker room… He seemed like if he just had…"

"Sex?"

"Yeah… I think you should stay away from him."

"I know… I will. Don't worry about me, Blaine. Worry about yourself!"

"What do you mean?"

"Kurt's coming this weekend, remember?"

"Oh yes! Kurt's coming! I have so many things to tell him, and he does too!"

Lorraine disconnected her brain from whatever Blaine was talking about; she knew he was excited because Kurt was coming to visit, but she didn't need the detailed explanation about what his plans were.

She could only think 'Bleachers.'


	3. Chapter 3

_Part three! :) Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"I see you brought the heels…"<p>

"Those are just if you change your mind, or I get mad… Whatever happens first."

She was sitting in a couch behind the bleachers. Sebastian, in front of her, was basically undressing her with his eyes.

"Why would those things happen?"

"I think I still hate you…"

"Cute…"

"Sebastian, what's going on? I mean, you're gay…"

"I honestly don't know."

"Do you feel attracted to me?"

He turned away from her, nervous. "I'm not sure…"

"When you make up your mind, let me know."

"I don't want to make up my mind! I'm gay!"

"Then why are you here?"

He turned and glared at her. "I want to finish what we started the other day."

"If you are gay, we can't finish that!" She attempted to get up and leave.

"What the hell is your problem? I thought you wanted to do this too!"

In a blink of an eye, Lorraine turned and glared at him. "I do…"

"Then why not? I'm confused but I guess I can figure it out…"

"When? After you _fuck_ me?"

"No… I don't know!"

"Look, Sebastian… I'm still available if that's what you want to know, I'm not going to find a boyfriend or girlfriend just because of this."

He pushed her to the couch. "That's not what I meant!"

"Then, what do _you_ mean?"

"I'm confused…"

"And, hormone driven…?" He was thrusting her against the couch.

"Could be…" Sebastian was his gaining his confidence one more time.

"What do you want?" Lorraine was struggling to keep herself grounded. He was _so freaking _close.

"You."

"Why? You don't even like me…"

"I liked the sounds I _ripped _from your throat in the locker room…"

Sebastian was thrusting her hard, he was already between her legs, and was slowly tracing her jaw-line with his lips.

"I like the ones I'm making you do now…" Lorraine had to bit her lip.

"Ass."

"I like when you call me 'Ass,' It turns me on."

"_Fuck!" _His lips had just pressed a kiss in her neck, making her arch her back and tug her hands in his hair.

"I like when you swear, I like when you get rough with me, and I also like that _your _body is betraying you now…"

"Yours is to, Seb."

He didn't even answer; he kept kissing her neck slowly while his hands were looking for a way to touch below her shirt. Her body was _dying _to have him even closer, she wasn't even thinking properly now.

"Lorraine! Coach Beiste told me she saw you coming here…" Blaine's jaw dropped when he finally saw who was with Lorraine.

Sebastian's knees were holding her hips steady while his hands were keeping her shirt right below her breasts. His mouth had been biting slightly the skin of her exposed stomach. Her back was completely arched towards him while her head was thrown back.

"I… I think I'm going to go. But, I… I'll need an explanation afterwards… Probably from _both _of you…" He quickly left, blushed and embarrassed because of what he saw.

Sebastian went back quickly to a more decent position. They were still sitting in the couch, both deeply blushed and longing for the other.

"I'll tell you something. Tonight. My house." He was waiting for a response, but she raised her eyebrows and glared.

"I'm not going to your house, Seb."

"Then, I'll go to yours."

"No way. No _freaking_ way. Forget it."

"Nope. You're coming to my house tomorrow after class."

"No, I'm not!"

"Do you want me to force you?"

"You can't force me…"

Now, he raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure? Because I think, I sure can…"

He was leaning closer to her, carefully surrounding her waist with his hands. His voice was a whisper. "If you come with me, I'll make up my mind."

"Don't promise things you can't keep, Seb. I'll see you tomorrow."

"At my place?"

"No, at school. We'll talk about your _place_ some other day."

"By 'some other day' meaning tomorrow, right?"

"Keep dreaming."

In one single movement Lorraine slipped out of Sebastian's hands and walked away. Without even turning her body, she waved goodbye and disappeared towards the football field.

"What are you doing to me, Lorraine Simms?" Sebastian asked himself out loud while he walked into a different direction.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here'e part 4! _

_I honestly have no excuse for taking so long in updating... The only thing I can blame is the internet in college which is where I spend most of my week..._

_I hope you still enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>"Why are you doing this to me?" Lorraine was having a hard time to breathe, again. Sebastian hummed something from where he was, but she couldn't understand it. "What did you say?"<p>

"I said 'Shut up,' and I don't want to repeat again, so…"

"You're such a dick!"

He giggled a little, and came back to what he was doing.

'_Screw you, Sebastian Smythe.'_ Lorraine couldn't believe she had agreed to go to his house, and that this was the _third_ time this happened. Each time, they seemed to be going even further than before. At the moment when she felt his teeth biting slowly in her stomach she pulled his hair and he raised his head.

"Stop." Her voice was weak.

"I thought you were enjoying it; moans don't lie." Sebastian attempted to go back one more time. But she pulled his hair tighter than before.

"You're hurting me, bitch."

"I told you to stop, ass."

"And we're back on the insults. I think I told you to shut up…"

"Would you mind coming here? I need to talk to you… Face to face."

Sebastian slid slowly on top of her until his face was in the crook of her neck. He looked at her while his hands remained at her hips. "What do you want to talk about?"

"This. What are we doing here, Seb? What are we? I'm sure we're not dating."

"I think people could call us 'fuck buddies' or something like that… Except for the fact that we're not actually…"

"Fucking." He kissed her neck.

"We could, but you haven't given me the permission to…"

"That means we're going to remain as non-fuck buddies."

"Until you tell me otherwise, or I get mad. Whatever comes first."

"Don't copy me." They both giggled a little, and stayed quiet afterwards.

"I've never done this before…" He suddenly admitted.

"Copy me?"

"No… Cuddling."

Lorraine couldn't help to bite her lip. On one side she found that funny, on the other she found it sad.

"Does that mean you've never..?"

"Had sex? I have, but I had never found anybody who was willing to… stay afterwards."

"That's…"

"Awful?"

"No… Sad. Do you like it? I mean, now that you tried it…"

"It's different from what I'm used to, but it feels nice."

"I love cuddling."

"I like sex."

"Cute."

"Don't copy me." He sighed loudly. "Even if we remain as non-fuck buddies, can we do this every now and then?"

"Sure, Seb."

"And if we become real fuck buddies?"

"Then we can cuddle naked."

"Sounds awesome."

"I have to go, Kurt is about to arrive."

"It will always be Kurt…"

"If I tell you I'll come back tomorrow to keep cuddling, will you let me go?"

"Deal."

Lorraine got up and left Sebastian's bed. He stared at her while she walked away and simply disappeared through his door.

Sebastian wondered what was happening with him, and why was he confused.

Outside, Lorraine hurried and reached her car. When she saw her reflection in the little mirror, she realized how much the whole situation was going to hurt if it came to an end.

Sebastian took a pillow and tugged it under his arm. It still smelled like her. '_Oh, god_. Lorraine Simms.'

Lorraine saw the hickeys in her neck, and her hands touched her stomach instinctively. She didn't want to see that. '_Oh, god_. Sebastian Smythe.'


	5. Chapter 5

_So, here's part 5!_

_As I said a few parts ago, my internet sucks during the week because I'm not home... I'll try to update asap, but I don't promise anything._

_And thanks to TransformersGleek56 for the review! It meant a lot to me... The answer to your question is yes, for the purposes of this story Seb is in McKinley. It was all part of his plan to get Blaine away from Kurt when he left to New York, but things aren't working out the way he planned right? ;)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Why are you wearing a scarf, Aine? It's spring…"<p>

"I don't know; it's a little cold outside."

"We're inside a house…"

"Every moment is an opportunity for fashion, Kurt."

"You're not into fashion…"

"I like the scarf, ok?"

"Fine! But why are you avoiding me? I've been here for an hour, and you haven't even looked at me in the eyes!"

Lorraine waved her cousin's comment with her hand and returned to watch the TV screen. He was home for an early Christmas break.

"Enough, Lorraine!" Kurt had turned off the TV, and was kneeling in front of her, his gaze questioning. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing, Kurt."

"Then stop avoiding me…"

"I'm not avoiding you…"

"We have been barely speaking… Did I do something that made you upset?"

"No! Kurt, what are you talking about? I'm not mad at you…"

"Then, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine."

"What's with the scarf?"

"Kurt…"

"Lorraine…"

She bit her lip, trying to ignore his eyes. He wanted answers, but she couldn't give them to him without hurting him along the way.

"You have a boyfriend!" He suddenly yelled, grabbing her hand and holding it tightly. "You have a boyfriend! Or girlfriend! And you're trying to hide…"

Lorraine blushed. '_Oh god.' _"No, Kurt, it's not like that…"

"I'm so happy for you! Who is he? Or she? When can I meet him or her? Is it someone I know?"

"No… Kurt…"

"I'm so excited. You really deserve it, Lorraine, after all that happened. And, my god, if you are wearing a scarf it means things are getting serious!"

In one single movement, Kurt pulled the scarf out of Lorraine's hickey covered neck. His eyes opened in surprise when he saw all the different markings in her skin. "It's definitely a he, right?"

"Yeah… It's a guy." Kurt's eyes were brilliant in excitement. "You have to tell me everything, ok? I bet he's kind of rough if he leaves those marks behind."

A tray fell in the floor with a loud crash. Blaine was staring at the scene from the door, his eyes opening in panic at the sight of Lorraine's neck. "Blaine…" she whispered, it seemed like if she had just seen the most frightening thing on earth. She was terribly scared of what Blaine may say.

After Kurt helped him clean up the mess, they sat down in the couch. Lorraine was terrified.

"Who is he, Aine? I need to meet him before I go back to New York. He needs to get my approval… Wait! Do you know him, Blaine? Do you know who's leaving my beautiful cousin marked?"

Blaine shook his head. "I… I don't know, Kurt. I think I know who he is, but I can't confirm anything…"

"Oh! Come on! Stop teasing me, and speak!"

Blaine looked at Lorraine, he was worried but there was a certain determination in his eyes that made her uncomfortable. "Lorraine, if you don't tell him… I will. He _needs _and _deserves_ to know the truth."

"Please, Blaine… Don't, it's going to mess everything up…"

Kurt looked at the two of them. "What's wrong?" His expression was now unclear, almost scared.

"I have to tell him, Lorraine. This isn't good for anybody." She looked at him; tears threatened to start falling from her eyes. "Blaine…" she whispered.

"Kurt, Lorraine _doesn't have _a _boyfriend_. But something is happening between her and…"

"Sebastian…" Her voice and eyes were clear. Kurt's jaw dropped a few inches. "Sebastian Smythe?" She nodded. "Lorraine, are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not."

Kurt's fingers traced the marks in her neck. "I thought he was gay…" Their eyes met. "He is."

"What the…? Lorraine, you have to stay away from him!"

"I can't…"

"Why?" His eyes were questioning her.

"I don't know… He needs me, Kurt."

"Lorraine! He's after Blaine! He needs you for that!"

"No! Kurt, you don't get it because you don't know him…"

"I do know him! He wants my boyfriend! And now he has been… doing _things_ to you!"

"He respects me, Kurt. He may be an asshole most of the time, but there's another side of him that you don't know, Kurt."

"Are you dating him?"

"No."

"Then stop doing whatever you are doing with him, and let him live his life."

"I can't."

"Blaine told me he saw him the other day leaving the locker room, looking like if he just had sex. Do you want that for yourself? Worrying about a soulless bastard is not worthy."

"It was me, the one in the locker room. We didn't do anything."

"It was _you_?" Blaine was totally shocked.

"Yes, it was me back then. It was me at the bleachers, and it was also me at his house earlier today. It will also be me tomorrow at his place. And honestly, I don't actually care what you guys think about it."

Lorraine took the scarf from Kurt's hand and tugged it back in her neck; she left the room with tears in her eyes and without looking back.

"I can't believe she is… oh, god. Sebastian Smythe?"

"Kurt… I'm worried about her. You know how Sebastian is."

"Yes, I do. I hope she actually knows what she's doing."

"She needs to have some kind of idea, Kurt. Lorraine is pretty smart."

Kurt hugged Blaine tightly and kept his mind in happier places. He really wanted Lorraine to know what she was doing before she got hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

_Here's part 6!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"<em>Fuck!<em>"

"I really meant it when I said I liked when you swear, it gives me the feeling that I'm doing something right."

"You're not helping, Seb."

"Whatever…"

Silence. Sebastian was doing something near her abdomen, but Lorraine was too worried to pay attention to anything.

"If I were you, I would make sure not to show this. It's starting to look pretty nasty, if you want my opinion. Maybe you should let me go lower…" His fingertips were tracing the soft edges of her hipbones.

"Kurt hates me…"

Sebastian's teeth sunk deeply in her skin. With a groan she pulled him by the back of his head. When their eyes locked he whispered. "He will always be in the way, right? First, Blaine. Now, you. When is he going to realize that _he can't have it all_?"

"It's not that… You _don't_ get it! And he _doesn't_ either…"

"I gave up Blaine because of this… Because of whatever we're doing here! Non-fuck buddies, remember? And now he wants to take it away from me too?"

"Sebastian, he's just worried, and so is Blaine. They're afraid of what may happen if this situation goes wrong…"

"Wrong, how?"

"You still haven't made a decision whether you're gay or… something else…"

Sebastian quickly got on his knees next to her, and cupped her head with his hands. "I know I still haven't decided… But I will, and soon. I'm still getting used to this whole thing. It's kind of weird for me too."

"I know… Take your time; I won't pressure you."

"Thanks, it means a lot." Sebastian settled next to her, hugging her tightly. "Cuddling again?"

"Feels nice…"

"I'm glad I showed you this."

"Whatever…"

"What were you saying about my stomach?"

His eyes opened a little. "It's pretty messed up, I may say."

"What have you been doing to me?"

"You don't let me go below your hips; I need to keep myself busy with something else…"

"But, do you really need to mess up my body along the way?"

"Not really."

"Why do you do it then?"

"Because I want to."

Lorraine smiled and giggled a little, it felt nice to have someone like Sebastian with her. He propped himself with his elbows, locking his eyes with hers. "You know? I wanted to try something… with you. I already did it, but it was kind of awful back then…"

"What exactly are you thinking?"

Sebastian leaned closer to her and gathered the strength to connect their lips together. It was a slow, sweet kiss. There was no hate, no bad feelings and no resentments between the two of them. At that moment they both realized something. There was _no way_ that Sebastian was gay.


	7. Chapter 7

_Here's part 7! :)_

_Just a quick thing... This story doesn't follow everything they do, in future parts is more noticeable that a few days pass between some events and the next ones... It's not really a big deal, but I thought I may let everyone know..._

_And thanks to TransformersGleek56 for your kind reviews! They're always appreciated :)!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Keep your eyes off me."<p>

"Moody, _again_. What happened now?"

"You're making me uncomfortable."

"Why? I don't make you uncomfortable when we're alone…"

"So, you have noticed."

"What in_ heaven_ I did that made you hate me overnight?"

"Not overnight… More like five minutes."

He raised his eyebrows while leaning in the locker next to hers. "What happened five minutes ago that made you hate me?"

"You're eye-fucking me in the middle of a crowded hallway!"

"Trust me; I could be doing more than that. Consider yourself lucky."

She looked at him with rage in her eyes. His grin was cocky and playful. He leaned closer, keeping her between his arms, and resting their foreheads together.

"I really like you, Lorraine Simms. I really do."

Carefully, he stepped even closer and pressed their lips together. It was like the night before.

"Stay away from her, Smythe!" They turned, only to see Kurt running towards them with fury written all over his face. "What do you think you're doing with my cousin?"

"Calm down, Kurt. I'm not doing anything she doesn't want me to do with her."

"Sebastian, stop. Don't make this worse." Her eyes were pleading.

"What have you been doing to her?"

"The usual... Leaving hickeys is kind of fun. And she really knows _how_ to turn me on. You have a really nice cousin, Kurt. I wish I would have known her before… I could have done _thousands _of things with her by now…"

"Don't talk about her like if she was…"

"My fuck-buddy? Come on, Kurt, you know I can do better than that."

"I don't want to repeat this again. Stay. Away. From. Her."

"Force me, Hummel."

Kurt's face was distorted by rage; Lorraine didn't know what to do. Blaine had arrived a while ago, but he had stayed in a corner. Sebastian's cocky grin was fully displayed in his face.

"You can't do anything about it, Hummel."

"Do you really think I can't? I can lock her inside a house the rest of her life, just to keep her away from you."

"Try it. I can go get her."

"Sebastian, drop it!" Lorraine looked at him; slowly but determined he circled her waist with his arms. Lorraine held him close to her while looking at Kurt straight in the eyes.

The cold blue eyes melted when he saw the embrace. "I'm worried about you, Lorraine. Why _him_?"

"I don't know, Kurt. We still haven't figured anything out and…"

"Be happy that at least I'm not after Blaine anymore… Don't get me wrong, he was cute; but I can do more things with Lorraine. She's actually not letting me do a lot, but at least is something.

"Don't hurt her, Sebastian. Lorraine means a lot to me."

"I have to apologize, then. I wouldn't advise you to look at her stomach." The cocky grin flashed again.

Kurt almost choked while Lorraine blushed deeply. Sebastian's grip tightened around her.

"Blaine told me what he saw the two of you doing… I shouldn't be surprised."

"Trust me, Hummel. The damage now is way worse than the one before. I need to find a new spot to start leaving marks."

"Seb…"

"As long as I don't know the details of whatever is happening between you two, I'll be fine."

"But not less worried…"

"I will always be worried, Sebastian. I don't trust you."

"I don't like you either, so I don't give a damn."

"At least, take care of her. Don't throw her around like if she's not important."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do."

"Just… Don't hurt her."

With a final look into Lorraine's direction, Kurt finally walked away with Blaine.


	8. Chapter 8

_Here's part 8! :)_

_And I'm sorry! I don't think I'll never finish apologizing for taking this long to update... I usually write during the week, and post on weekends, but i had finals and *hides in embarrassment* I'll make it up to all of you, I'm free this week so expect more updates soon!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Hi, Lorraine. Ready to start?"<p>

"Why are so excited, Blaine? It's not like if we're going to have fun…" She hated afternoons like these.

"I know… Big test coming up…" His voice was lacking emotion, but he had a goofy grin on his face.

"I still don't get why you're so happy… Did you just talk to Kurt?" Kurt was back again in New York, but he _always _spoke to Blaine.

Blaine looked away and blushed. "No…"

"What were you doing, B?"

"Nothing…"

"Sexting? Skype sex?" She continued as if he never said something.

Blaine tried to speak, but found no words. "That's none of your business…"

"Right… You're still giving me a friendly reminder of how sexually active you and my cousin are, that's good blackmail material, you know."

He looked away, and said the only thing that came to his mind. "How are things going with Sebastian?"

"Nothing is going on with Sebastian. We're not dating."

"Well… Then why do you keep leaving school with him?"

Lorraine glared at him. "Are we _really _going into that direction?"

"I'm worried about you, _Kurt _is worried about you."

"There's no need to be worried."

"Are you sure?"

"Blaine…"

"You need to let me help you. Kurt is against whatever you have with Sebastian, but I'm willing to support you as long as it's good for you."

"I don't get why you're trying to do that. You don't even know me that much…"

"Exactly! Help me to know you better, tell me what's going on in your life, whether it involves Sebastian or not."

"Fine… Where do you want me to start?"

Lorraine explained many things about her past; she included a few details on her problems with the law. But still, Blaine was not getting the rebellious attitude she had back then, maybe it had to do with her father never being present in her life, or that her friends were not the best ones.

"Do you have, like, a picture from back then? They say a picture is worth a thousand words…"

"You're annoying…" She started looking through some of her stuff, finally taking a torn picture from an old notebook. "Here; sorry is a mess, I ripped it apart when my last boyfriend broke up with me." There was a sad smile forming in her face.

"Do you regret breaking up with him?" Blaine took the picture, but kept his eyes fixed on Lorraine.

"No! Oh god, no… My life was a fucking mess because of him. But he was the reason I moved here. And I kind of miss my mom, and other friends."

"What happened to him?"

"No idea, I'm just glad I didn't stay. Things were starting to get violent between us."

She didn't say anything else and turned away from him. _Maybe that was your first bully; I'm proud of you for leaving him behind. _Blaine now took his time to look at the picture. It was Lorraine, without a doubt, but she looked _totally _different.

Her hair had different colors, not the sandy brown he was used to see. It was dark at the tips, a dirty blonde, similar to the one now, all over, and a lighter streak in the front. Her eyebrow and lower lip were pierced and had rings. Her makeup and clothes were predominantly black.

"You looked…"

"Awful?" She was smiling at him.

"Yes…" he admitted.

"I know, I changed it before I came here though. I came back to my natural hair color, and I got rid of all the dark makeup and clothes. I'm a little brighter now."

"I can see that. But the past is gone, and now you're here. Talk to me." He put the picture away, thinking that it could also work as blackmail material if needed. He even smiled a little at thinking in Sebastian's reaction to how she looked before.

"School has been… harder than I thought. I'm having some trouble dealing with it."

"Maybe you should stop leaving after school to be with Sebastian. I highly doubt you study when you're with him."

"Good one. I don't do that much when I'm with him either. Just… make out."

Blaine stayed quiet. He decided to leave Sebastian on a side. "Is there anything I can do to help you with school?"

"No." her whole body shifted like if she was trying to hide something. "I'll be fine, Blaine."

"What about glee club, did you work in this week's assignment? Tina, Artie and I are getting together tomorrow at the Lima Bean to decide, do you want to join us?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks though."

"Are you going to be with Sebastian tomorrow?"

"No."

"Then… What are you going to do?"

"I'll stay home. Maybe I'll catch up with homework…"

Blaine was worried. Was her past getting in the way of her actual life? And if so, what would be the consequences of that for her?


	9. Chapter 9

_Here's part 9!_

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p>"Have you ever heard of the expression 'Angry Sex'?"<p>

"Yes, I have."

"I created that one."

"You're saying you want to have angry sex with me?"

"You're the one who keeps bringing the heels…"

"Fuck you."

"That's why you have been bringing them…" Lorraine could feel Sebastian's giggles in her skin and his breath in her neck.

"Dick."

"Bitch."

His teeth sunk in her throat again. Even if it was a slight bite her over-sensitive skin sent a jolt through her body. "Stop it. It's starting to hurt."

He stopped immediately, then rolled to a side and stayed quiet for a while. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"You're actually apologizing, Smythe?"

He didn't say anything. Slowly, she moved closer to him, and circled his waist with her arms. "Thanks."

"What for?"

"For stopping."

"I didn't stop. I needed a break."

"Is your break going to take a long time?"

"Why?"

"I can take your place for a while if you want to."

Her lips traced his jaw-line, and she began pressing soft kisses along the way. Sebastian arched his head lightly, allowing Lorraine to move her lips to his neck.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Nothing. I just figured that since you have been marking _me _I should be marking _you."_

He laughed harshly and almost choked when her tongue reached his Adam's apple. Her body twirled around his in order to find a more comfortable position to keep her foreplay.

Her hands ran quickly across his chest. Sebastian tried to stop her when her hands reached the zipper of his pants. "I have been playing nice, try to do the same."

"That means I don't have your permission to go below your waistline?"

"That's correct."

"I can live with that." She giggled, and then thought 'This is going to be fun.'

"I know this is going to sound stupid, but… What are you going to do with me?"

"Take your shirt off."

"That's not…"

"Take it off, Smythe!" He did what he was asked to do, and then flopped in the mattress. She had never stopped doing what she was doing.

"_Holy crap!" _Sebastian was gripping the sheets of his bed like if his life depended on it. "What do you have in your mouth?"

"A tongue?"

"Then I must tell you that having a tongue like yours should be illegal. _Fuck!" _Lorraine's tongue was still running over his naked chest.

"I like when you swear too."

"Illegal, Lorraine. You tongue should be _illegal." _Sebastian was gasping, trying to control himself.

"Take me to jail, then…"

Sebastian's hands gripped her wrists and pulled her forward until they were face to face. He let her go, and she pressed her palms in the pillow below his head.

"You should see yourself, Seb…"

"Why?" His voice sounded strangled.

"You look _needy_, and that's sad because you're gay."

"I don't think I'm completely gay… I mean, I enjoy doing this with you so…" He tried to kiss her, but she pushed him back into the pillow while she pressed one of her fingers in his lips.

"I'm in charge now, Seb." She shifted her body again, this time she was in his lap. His hands moved immediately to her thighs. "If what I feel here is what I think it is… Then you're _definitely _not gay."

"I think I know what you mean."

"Yes, you do."

Lorraine was definitely enjoying this. With her tongue she was able to trace Sebastian's entire chest. Sebastian was mesmerized, _no one _had ever done something like this with him, it was _all _new, and scary.

"Touch me." He begged after a while.

"What?" she stopped suddenly, her eyes were slightly filled with fear.

"Please…"

"We agreed…"

"I'm giving you permission, okay? I need you to _touch_ me…"

Lorraine let out her breath, and allowed her hand to wonder across Sebastian's chest. When she reached his pants, she already knew what to do. With a simple movement she slid her hand into his briefs.

"_Fuck!" _Sebastian cursed when he felt Lorraine's cold hand pressed against his overheated skin.

"Guide me…" She whispered.

"Harder, like… _oh my god!" _Sebastian had suddenly forgotten how to think.

He stayed quiet, just focusing on the sensation. "I'm going to take for granted that this isn't the first time you do this."

"Shut up, Seb." But the look in her eyes said something different, it wasn't.

"Keep going _please, _don't stop now."

Lorraine kept her hand at the rhythm Sebastian asked her to; every now and then she leaned closer to kiss him. He was panting and shaking slightly when she felt something sticky all over hand. She attempted to move and roll over to a side, but Sebastian held her in his lap a little bit longer. Raising his torso a little bit, he managed to be in front of her with their foreheads pressed together.

"Thank you..." He murmured while pressing their lips together. Lorraine finally rolled to a side and used a cloth that Sebastian handed her to clean her hand.

"That was… I don't even think I have words to describe it."

"There's no need to."

They remained still for a long time, each one of them lost in thought. "I think you have to go, it's getting late."

"I could stay… If you wanted me to."

"You should go. Kurt is going to kill you if he ever finds out about this afternoon."

"Why?"

They both giggled a little while thinking about Kurt's reaction. Slowly but determinately, Lorraine stood up and gathered her things while Sebastian looked at her. She waved goodbye and escaped his room again.

Right after Lorraine left, Sebastian stood up and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He laughed. He _really _needed a shower and his chest was a mess too. Lorraine had gotten some kind of revenge because of what he had been doing to her. He was definitely not the same one as a couple of weeks ago. After realizing about this, he felt the same sense of fear than before, for some reason something was telling him that he should stay away from her, and quickly. Otherwise, things could get out of control.


	10. Chapter 10

_Here's part 10! _

_I am extremely sorry for taking this long in updating… I have absolutely no excuse. The whole story is basically planned out in my head, but for some weird reason I've been having some serious writers-block, and well… :(! I'll try to get back on track soon._

_This part is rather angsty, but I still hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>Sebastian had been distant after that day. They barely spoke in the hallways, and he was always busy when she wanted to go to his house. The truth was completely different; Sebastian was scared of what they had, or didn't have. Being near Lorraine was harder and harder as time passed by. Another problem was what they had agreed on, it was <em>nothing. <em>Sadly, for both of them, it was _more. _But they were not going to tell the other. They couldn't even admit it to themselves out loud.

"I missed you at my locker today."

"I was… doing something else."

"Oh… And what about tomorrow night? Maybe we can do something… I mean if you're free."

"I have homework and other stuff to do; it's going to be impossible."

"Why are you avoiding me?"

For the first time since they started talking, Sebastian looked at her. "I'm not."

"You weren't _so _busy before, is there something wrong?"

"No."

"Then…"

"I didn't do anything during that time, and now I'm a little behind with deadlines… I'll let you know if we can get together some other day."

"And by some other day you mean never."

Sebastian looked at her; a part of his brain said 'Screw homework and school, let's do this,' while the other part simply said 'Run.'

"I don't know."

With a shrug he picked up his backpack, and walked away. Lorraine remembered their short conversation and realized that if she wanted a _good _answer, she'll have to see him alone. He was supposed to be doing homework in his house the next day in the afternoon, so Lorraine decided to stop by and confront him _again._

* * *

><p>Lorraine came into the backdoor of Sebastian's house. She knew it was always unlocked during the day, and that his parents were not home. She <em>really <em>needed to know what was going on, and being alone with him was the best way of getting information. She heard noises from upstairs, Sebastian was there. She climbed the stairs quietly and stood in front of his door. Lorraine finally heard it: _Voices; _more than one, both masculine. She opened the door, and found a very interesting sight.

Sebastian was leaning over a guy in his bed, a _very _naked guy. And Sebastian was close to being naked too. The guy rose slightly as Sebastian sunk his mouth deeper in him. "Sebastian…" he whispered when he saw her standing at the door. Sebastian made him cry in pleasure as he sunk him back in the mattress. "Sebastian, there's someone at the door!" He managed to say between moans. The guy covered himself as Sebastian turned around, his lips red and swollen.

"Lorraine…"

"That was quite a show. Please, don't stop." Sarcasm was pouring from her voice.

"What are you doing here?" The guy in the bed was pale, and Sebastian's glare was furious.

"I needed to talk to you… But I guess it doesn't matter anymore." She started going down the stairs quickly.

"No…" He stopped her when she attempted to leave the house.

"What do you want?"

"Let me explain!"

"Explain what? I think I understand enough."

"Why did you want to talk to me?"

"Because you were avoiding me! Now I realize you just wanted to keep me away while you fucked with this guy."

"It's not like that!"

"Then show me the freaking light!"

"We had nothing! We _agreed _on that! You can't just show up and tell _me _that _I'm _doing something wrong." All the things he had been holding inside for so long were starting to escape.

"You could have at least told me…"

"I owe you nothing!" _Why are you even doing this? You like her!_

"Fine! You owe me nothing! I get it. You just wanted to _fuck me _and since I didn't allow you to do so, you looked for someone else!"

"I didn't want to just fuck you and go away! We're friends…"

"Yeah, right…"

"I mean it!"

"Screw you, Sebastian."

"Fine, leave!" He was so upset that he continued talking without thinking. "I always knew that we had been meaningless for you."

"Meaningless? Are you _insane?"_

"I know it didn't mean anything…"

Lorraine stepped closer to him. "Do you _really _think that it was meaningless? That I was just doing this because I just wanted to '_have a good time_'? You're so wrong…"

"Am I?"

"Why do you think I did it?"

He didn't quite understand why he was so mad. "Because of Kurt. He probably told you to keep me away from Blaine at any cost, and this was your brilliant idea…"

Slap!

This time the slap was harder than the first time. When Sebastian finally looked at her, Lorraine was crying. They held each other's looks for a few seconds until she stormed off, leaving him alone. Sebastian couldn't even remember or believe what had just happened. He only knew he will regret it eventually.


	11. Chapter 11

_Here's part 11!_

_Sorry it took so long to go up, but I finally left my writers block! Expect more frequent updates now because I've been working as crazy on this…_

_If you any questions about anything, just go ahead and ask, either here or on tumblr (klainelonestar93)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>It had been a week. '<em>A week.'<em> He repeated in his head. Sebastian hadn't been sleeping lately; every time he closed his eyes the image of Lorraine's crying face assaulted him. He had been resisting the temptation to call her, and _apologize properly. _With a whimper her rolled in his bed and tugged one of his pillows below his arm. 'It still smells like her…' He thought before finally falling into a quiet sleep.

* * *

><p>Everything was just too much. Tests. Friends. School. Glee Cub. <em>Sebastian. <em>It was simply too much. She didn't realize about that before, but now it was obvious that moving to Ohio was not the best idea.

Everything hurt her. She was just falling apart in tiny, little pieces. Her life was just a mess. Reality was just too much for her to take.

Realization hit her with blunt force. She needed to escape for a while, to be able to forget everything, _forget reality, _and go to a place where things were better.

She had always kept it. It had been a while since the last time she used it, but it was all she needed to forget.

* * *

><p>Blaine was worried, <em>really <em>worried. He started taking French when he transferred to McKinley because Kurt offered to help him. But now Kurt was gone and he only relied on Lorraine's knowledge in French. He was beyond thankful when she offered him help. The problem was the test, that _long _test that was waiting for him.

When he made it to Kurt's house he had a weird feeling. Usually Lorraine played music or was in the living room when he walked in. But everything was silent and she was nowhere to be seen. He shoved the bad feeling away; since her fight with Sebastian she had been quieter than usual, and she was probably doing something else around the house.

He looked for her everywhere, she wasn't around. Finally he decided to check her room; it was the only place he hadn't been yet. What he found was terrible.

Lorraine was in her bed, apparently asleep, but she was pale and almost motionless. That was the moment when he saw it; a syringe in her bed-side table. He made the connection slowly when he saw the little mark in her arm from where she injected herself whatever was on that syringe.

Blaine called 911 immediately, and after answering all their questions he just held Lorraine's hand while he waited for the ambulance. Before leaving the house he took her phone with a shaky hand. The last text she sent was for Sebastian.


	12. Chapter 12

_Here's the next one!_

_I hope you like it! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Sebastian woke up again still haunted by Lorraine's face. His cellphone was ringing, but he ignored it. When it stopped, he picked it up and saw the missed call. <em>"Lorraine." <em>He then saw a text from her too. The text hit a spot inside of him.

His mind was still foggy and confused when he got one more call.

"Hello?"

"_Sebastian! Finally…"_

"Blaine?"

"_Yes, I need your help."_

"What's wrong? Why are you calling from Lorraine's phone?"

"_She…" _Blaine was sobbing.

"Is she okay?" Sebastian was horrified, what had just happened?

"_I don't know if she's going to be… Right now, things don't look good."_

"What happened?" Sebastian was dressing up while he was still talking on the phone. "Where are you?"

"_Lima Hospital… I still don't know what's wrong, but it seems to be drug related."_

"What do you mean by 'drug related'? Did she get into a fight?" He was already driving.

"_No… She took something…"_

Sebastian almost choked. The text was still pounding in his head. "I'll be right there."

"_Thanks, and I'm sorry that I had to call you but you're the only one that I could think of."_

"It's okay. Don't worry. I'll be there."

Sebastian hung up the phone and hurried across the streets until he made it to the hospital. In a matter of minutes he reached the room where he was said Lorraine was. Blaine was outside, his eyes slightly red.

* * *

><p>"How is she?"<p>

"She's stable, but messed up. It was an overdose."

"Who else knows?"

"I called Kurt; he was coming anyways this weekend. He called her mom. Burt is picking both of them at the airport."

"Why aren't you inside?"

"They won't let me in."

"Why not?"

"I'm not her family, or someone _close _to her."

"You are her cousin's boyfriend! Isn't that enough?"

"We're in Ohio, Sebastian. In case you haven't noticed being gay is not _very_ accepted."

"You could have said you were _her _boyfriend and go inside. Is she awake?"  
>"I know I made a mistake, but I was scared and not thinking. She <em>is <em>awake, and it feels terrible to be here without being able to do something."

"I'm going to find a nurse."

"Why?"

"I'm going inside! She can't be alone right now! She just had a _freaking _overdose!"

"You can't! You're gay too… They won't let you in."

"I can tell a lie, Blaine."

"You can't just pretend that everything is fine because you came here… She has been crying because of you, and probably did this because of you too!"

"I'm not going to leave her alone, Blaine. She might hate me, but if I'm the only one who can check on her while her family is not here, I'll do it."

Blaine only glared at him while they waited for a nurse to stop by. Sebastian pretended to be Lorraine's boyfriend, and he was allowed in her room.


	13. Chapter 13

_Here's the next one…!_

_Things are getting better... Enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p>He quietly stepped inside and saw that Lorraine was awake. He started walking towards her. "Now I get why Kurt was always worried about you." She raised her eyebrows; a faint smile was showing in his face. "You're a <em>freaking <em>little mess."

"You shouldn't be surprised. You knew about the drugs..."

"I would have understood if it was something less than this, but you had an overdose."

"I know." Lorraine sighed loudly, and stared at the ceiling.

Sebastian's hands took hers gently. "Why?"

"Sometimes I get carried away, and forget to stop."

"I was really worried. I'm _still _worried."

"You shouldn't. Why are you here?" The smile disappeared from his face.

"Blaine called me. He found himself alone in this situation, and the only he could think of to help was me."

"Thanks. Now you can go."

"Why?"

"You have nothing to do here anymore."

"I think I do. I'm the only one allowed here anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"The only reason I'm here is because they think I'm your boyfriend, they won't let anyone in unless is your family, and right now Burt is picking Kurt and your mom in the airport. I figured I could be here until they arrive..."

"You're not my boyfriend. You never were. _Now_, leave. I'll be fine."

"That's why you did it… You took the drugs because of what happened between us, right?"

"I took the drugs because I needed to forget."

"You almost killed yourself."

"I didn't mean that to happen."

"I didn't mean to cheat either."

Her eyes were stuck in the ceiling, and her voice was hollow when she spoke. "You didn't cheat."

"I did… Lorraine, I was about to have sex with a guy when you walked in. I regret doing that because now I realize we had something together."

"No, we didn't."

"_Fuck!_ Lorraine we did! And I screwed it up."

"Sebastian, when are you going to realize…"

He squeezed her hand, snorted and glared at her.

"We had something, something _real_, Lorraine."

"Whatever, Sebastian."

"I screwed it up, and you had a drug overdose. I also got this text from you, the first one after our fight… And probably the last one you sent before –"

Sebastian took his cell-phone and showed her the screen. The text said _'I thought we had something, Seb. How could you do this to me? To us? How could do this to yourself? I really hope you're happy now, Smythe.'_

Lorraine's eyes were filled with tears; Sebastian's hands were still holding hers tightly. She remembered sending that right after the injection.

"When Blaine called me, I had just seen this text. And I knew you did it because of what happened…"

"Sebastian…"

"I'm sorry, Lorraine. I truly am. If something happened to you, and I knew it was my fault…"

"Stop, please. Don't blame yourself."

"It was my fault! How can you not blame me?"

"I took the drugs because I wanted to, Sebastian, not because you told me to."

"I screwed it up, and that's why you did it!"

"No, Sebastian! You don't get it! I did it because..." Lorraine saw herself interrupted by Sebastian's fierce lips kissing hers. With a tight grip she pulled him closer to her, making him climb on the hospital bed with her. The machine that was connected to her pulse started beeping uncontrollably; someone was going to come to see what happened. "I'm glad to see I still have this effect on you."

With a resigned groan they pulled apart right when an old nurse was storming inside the room. She asked a couple of questions, and after checking everything she left again.

When the door closed, Sebastian climbed again in her bed and hugged her tightly while resting his head on her neck.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered again.

"Let it go, Sebastian. Ignore it."

"Can we go back to what we had before?" His eyes were filled with hope.

"No." Her voice was harsh, but her eyes were happy.

"Oh, crap. Do you want us to be… _a couple_?" The realization made him smile.

"Smart choice. I never thought you'd get that one."

"Jesus! Am I going to have a _real _girlfriend? An _exclusive_ one?" His grin was fully displayed in his face.

"Yeah…"

"_Holy shit! _Are you going to have me tied up to you?" He couldn't help the giggles flooding his throat.

"If you want this to work…"

"Go get the handcuffs!" This time he actually laughed.

When they both stopped laughing, she sighed and spoke. "I missed doing this, you know?"

"What? Me, begging you to do something?"

"No, cuddling, with you."

"I missed that too."

Sebastian slightly lifted his head until his lips met hers again. "I really missed you, Lorraine."

She smiled and kissed him too. "I think you should move…" She suggested after a while. "You're going to end up falling asleep here with me."

With a groan Sebastian raised, and pulled a chair closer to her bed. He sat and intertwined his fingers with hers. His eyelids started to drop lightly, and after a while he finally fell asleep. Their hands were still laced together.


	14. Chapter 14

_Here's part 14!_

_I am terribly sorry for taking this long in updating, but I'm not gonna lie. I've been lazy, and totally forgot I was supposed to update earlier. So… Sorry :(! I'll try to remember next time!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"We're here! <em>Oh god<em>… I've been so worried, Lorraine! Why did you do this?"

"You have nothing to be worried about, Kurt. I'm fine now."

"But, a drug overdose? I didn't know you had problems with that…"

"I thought I was over them, but it seems like I wasn't completely after all…"

Kurt was next to her, kissing her forehead when he noticed the other body sitting sleeping next to her. Sebastian. His faced changed immediately. "What is _he_ doing here?"

"He came to apologize, Kurt."

"He's not thinking about getting back with you, right?"

"He was never with me."

"And he won't be."

"Kurt…"

"Lorraine… Even if I didn't know about your drug problem, I knew you were going to do something stupid because of what happened between you and… him."

"Why is everybody taking for granted that I did this _for_ and _because _of him?"

"Because we know you did…"

"Well, I didn't." She rolled her eyes. "It was definitely a key factor, but not the only one."

"Are you ever going to tell us?"

"Too much pressure, I couldn't take it anymore."

Kurt groaned in frustration. Sometimes he simply hated her.

"Are you going to forgive him? For whatever he did?"

"I already did."

"What did he do?"

"It's already in the past, Kurt. Forget it."

"I'm going to keep my eyes open, now even more." He added with a serious voice.

Kurt sat near her head and held her free hand. Sebastian was still holding the other one. They remained in silence for a long time.

* * *

><p>The door opened with a weak sound. "Your dad will be here soon, Kurt. How is she?"<p>

"She fell asleep again. She tries not to show it, but she's tired."

"What about him?" Blaine glared in Sebastian's direction.

"He was asleep when I got here. I don't think he has been sleeping a lot lately." Kurt reasoned, examining in detail the dark circles under Sebastian's eyes.

"Poor guy. I kind of feel bad for him."

"Why did they fight, Blaine?" Kurt's eyes looked at his boyfriend.

"I… I have absolutely no idea. I knew they had a _pretty ugly _fight because they barely spoke for days, and I saw her crying multiple times too. But I don't know the real reason." Blaine whispered as he moved closer.

"If they were not talking, why did you call him?" Kurt's eyes were questioning.

"When I found Lorraine passed out, I didn't know what to do." He admitted. "You were at the airport about to come here, and your dad had a heart attack recently, I didn't want to cause him another one. At that moment 911 and Sebastian were the only viable choices."

"What did he say?"

"He was _really _worried when I told him. But he kept his blood cold. As soon as he got here, I saw he was the best choice. He wasn't freaking out."

"And we _were_?"

"_I _was. He's good, I think. We're going to have to give him a chance."

Kurt groaned. He didn't like the idea.

* * *

><p>"What are you looking at, Hummel? Seeing something you like?"<p>

"Drop the attitude, Sebastian."

"Then why are you staring?"

"What did you do to her? I thought I was _very _clear when I told you not to hurt her…" Kurt's voice was venomous.

"You were… I wasn't listening to you. Your girl clothing was distracting me."

Kurt ignored the comment. "What did you do? I don't care about the background or your feelings, because I know you don't have any; I just want to know what you did to cause this…"

"I cheated on her."

"I thought you were not dating her! How can you cheat…?"

"Fine! I freaked out because I _like _your cousin more than I wanted to admit, so I started avoiding her thinking that the feelings may go away… But they didn't. And –" He trailed off and leaned back on his place. "– I had a guy over at my house when she confronted me, she walked on us actually."

"You did _what?"_

"I'm going to make it easy. I was about to fuck a guy and Lorraine saw me."

Kurt gulped with his coffee. They were sitting outside of Lorraine's room at the hospital; she was inside with her mother.

"She yelled at me, and I don't blame her."

"I… I don't know what to say." Kurt admitted, flustered. Out of everything, he could have never guessed this.

"Why?"

"I thought that you did something different, this is something I never imagined."

"It doesn't matter anymore, she forgave me." Sebastian supplied, but his expression was clearly questioning Lorraine's reasons.

"I still don't know why she took you back so easily…"

"Because she has feelings for me." He said; it was the only thing he could think of at the moment.

"The same feelings you have for her?"

Sebastian groaned and rolled his eyes at Kurt's insistence. "Totally."

"She really changed you." Kurt admitted after a while.

"That means you don't hate me anymore?" Sebastian cocked his eyebrows at him.

"Keep dreaming." He said while rolling his eyes.

"You're going to have to learn to like me… I won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

They both stayed quiet. A faint smile curved Kurt's lips. _'I think I'm going to have to start.'_


	15. Chapter 15

_Part 15 is up!_

_As I said before, not everything will be included here, and there going to be big or not so big gaps of time in between parts... Most of the things that happen in between are easy to deduce, mostly because I'll probably make references, but anyways feel free to ask if you want to know._

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here again? I told you to go home and change your clothes… It's been two days."<p>

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Besides I heard that you're getting released today."

"Yes, I am."

"How does it fell to know that you're back to the real world?"

"Honestly…It feels awful. Going back to reality is always the worst part."

"Can I help you with that?"

"How do you think you can help me?"

Sebastian flashed his smirk, the same she already knew too well. He climbed on the bed with her, being careful to avoid pulling a wire, and slowly kissed his way from her neck to her lips; he then finally settled his head in the crook of her neck.

"You're so cold. Are you nervous?"

"Seb, I just had an overdose. Here, I'm fine, but out there the temptation will be back as soon as I leave."

"I'll keep you away from them."

"How are you supposed to do that?"

"I have my methods… I'll keep you distracted."

"I need a better answer…"

"You're my girlfriend now…" The word came out of his mouth with a certain tone of fear, but he kept talking. "And I'm tired of playing; I want to make it to third base."

"I think you just want to cuddle naked."

"That's also a good reason, _and _it'll keep you distracted."

"It sure will…"

* * *

><p>"Why did you ask me to come here?"<p>

It had been a moth since her overdose; they were still together, but their relationship was rocky.

"Just wanted to talk... I have to keep you distracted, remember?"

"Then... go ahead."

"Did you talk to Kurt again? Cause I think he _really _doesn't like me, and is messing things between us..."

"It's not him! It's you... damn it, what do you want?"

"I just want to see my _girlfriend. _Is that so bad?"

"Why in the 'Lima Bean'? I told you I was going to your house tonight…"

"I couldn't wait... besides I spend a lot of time here..."

"I can see that..."

"I still don't get why you're mad."

"I'm not mad at you, if that's what's bothering you..."

"Then why are you mad?"

"… I have no idea... I'm just mad."

"I like you when you're mad, it makes sex better."

"You're not getting laid tonight baby."

"See? You're mad at me!"

"No!"

He leaped across the table, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her fiercely.

"Screw you…" she mumbled.

"So… Tonight? My place?"

She got up and left. Most of the people in the shop were still staring at them.

_8. You'd better be ready – L_

* * *

><p>"What are you doing this weekend?" He asked a few hours after that. They were in his room.<p>

"Why are you asking?"

"I have the house for myself all weekend, I though you may want to stop by…"

"And…"

"If I have the house for myself for two or three days, you don't think I'm letting you go, right? I made a promise to you."

"As cute as that sounds, I'll have to pass."

He immediately looked up. "Why?"

"I'm busy."

"You are going to be so busy that you won't have time for me?"

"Yeah… Deal with it, baby."

He leaned back in the bed as she got up and got dressed.

"You're quiet… Are you upset?"

"What am I going to do over the weekend if you're not here?"

"You'll find something to do… I really can't come here."

"Kurt?"

"Yes and no. My mom is going to be in town too."

"Right…"

"I don't care if you don't believe me."

"I do believe you, but now I'll have to find something else to do over the weekend."

"Just don't find yourself another guy…"

"Not after last time."

"Fine… I'm leaving now."

Lorraine looked at him, still half-naked in his bed, and with that goddamned smirk in his face. He slid across the bed, until he reached the edge she was standing close to. His hands flew immediately to her hips to pull her closer. With a simple movement he attached his lips to hers and forced his tongue inside her mouth. When he stopped, she nibbled in his lower lip for a little longer and finally left his arms.

"Now… You _can_ leave."


	16. Chapter 16

_Here's 16!_

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p>"Good morning, guys! This week things are going to be exciting!" Mr. Schue announced as he walked inside the choir room. "Mmm, Lorraine would you mind…?"<p>

"What? Moving? I was forced to do this, so…"

The girl was sitting in the same chair as Sebastian, straddling his lap. His hands were in the lower part of her back, threatening to go even below. He was smirking.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Shoe. It's Monday, and she was _busy _this weekend."

"Okay… But this isn't the moment to do that, Sebastian."

"Fine."

He allowed Lorraine to move to a chair next to his, but he kept one of his arms around her shoulders.

"Great! I have a new assignment for everybody this week; you're all going to be –"

* * *

><p>"I hate this assignment." He complained from the bathroom as he tried to put on his outfit. "What is wrong with Mr. Shoe?"<p>

"It's Mr. Schue, Seb."

"It doesn't matter! What the _fuck _is wrong with him? Forcing us to dress in drag…"

"At least you don't look like a fat pervert."

"I'm a freaking French Maid, for goodness sake!"

"It looks fine, Seb. You'd make a hot girl. But you're still missing the heels."

"You _really _do look like a fat pervert."

"Told you."

He was standing still in the bathroom door frame. The outfit was very similar to the traditional French maid, black and white, with the ruffles, lace and everything else. He just needed the heels to complete the whole outfit, he even had a corset. On the other side, she had a pair of pants that were too big for her, a shirt that covered a pillow that acted as a fat belly, and an obviously fake moustache that curled up at the tips. Her hair was a little loose, and she had just removed a short wig that was now somewhere in her dresser.

"You know, I still like more what's underneath…"

"Really?" She cocked one of her eyebrows at him.

"What are your thoughts on having kinky sex?" But before she could answer, she saw herself crushed against a wall by his strong and lean body. _Who the hell cares if we're in drag or not? _Both thought before starting to get rid of the costumes and sliding in her bed for what had to be the kinkiest sex they had had so far.

"Seb, don't do this…" She mumbled after a while.

"Why? I won't hurt you." Lorraine fought against the cloth that kept her wrists tied to the headboard. "It won't work." He whispered softly as he slid even closer to her, his lips immediately attacking her neck.

"This is not funny."

"It is for me. And trust me; by the time I'm done, you'll have my name written in hickeys in your neck. That way _everybody _will know you're _mine." _

She let out a few strangled moans as he worked in her neck, possibly getting a good result in his plan.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked as his cousin walked around the kitchen, gathering things for breakfast. He was there again because of his Spring break.<p>

"That's not your shirt," He said "It's too big for you."

"That's because it's mine." At the door was standing Sebastian, in all his tall glory, wearing nothing more than a pair of black, tight boxer-briefs. He was yawning deeply as he shifted closer to a stunned Lorraine, catching her lips in a fierce kiss.

He broke the kiss with a rather obscene wet pop, and flashed his signature smirk towards Kurt, who did nothing but stare… His eyes spent more time in the 'S' marked in Lorraine's neck.


	17. Chapter 17

_Here's 17!_

_I'm guessing there will be around four updates after this one… But I'm not sure yet…_

_For this one there's a song: "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift… It kinda matched with what happened so…_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>One month later, Sebastian was in his house; he had been lazy with his homework, and needed to catch up. Lorraine had agreed to leave him alone for a few hours, but she seemed to forget about it.<p>

"_Seb?"_

"Yes, baby? I'm kind of busy you know…"

"_I – I need you."_

"Wow, babe! I didn't know you were so into me."

He heard her hard and broken chuckle from the other end. _"It's not that…. It's – it's calling me."_

"Who's calling you?"

"_It's right there, in the table… Calling me, it's like – it's like if it wanted me to take it."_

"Lorraine…" He had just heard a distinct sob coming from her. He was also aware of what was on her bedside table. _Drugs. _"Are you going to take it?"

"_I don't want to, but it's right there… It's like if it wanted me to take them…"_

"I'll be right there, baby. Please… Wait until I get there before you do something."

"_Hurry, Seb. I don't know how long I can –"_

"I'll be there before you know it, wait for me."

"_I'll try."_

Sebastian left his homework sitting in his desk and hurried to take his car keys. He swore he'll protect her, and he was going to keep his promise.

When he entered her room she was curled up in her bed, keeping one of her fingers in her lips, biting. Her eyes were rimmed red, and she was looking in the direction of the small beside table.

"Baby…" He moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her shaking body. Her arms held onto him tightly, trying to have him as close as she could. "Shh, shh… it's okay. You're fine, and I'm here. Everything is –"

"_Why_, Seb? Why does this happen to me? I'm so _scared_…"

"I don't know why this happens to you, honey, but I'm here now and I'll keep you away from them."

"You'll do that?"

"Of course I will. I promised it a while ago, when you had the overdose. I'll keep you safe."

"Thank you."

Sebastian smiled for himself. It was true that he had changed a lot since they first kissed in the locker room a few months ago. It had started as something fun and it had developed into a relationship. _Even if it's pretty rocky and we're always up or down._

Lorraine was sobbing and crying in his shoulder and he held her for long time.

"Can you sing for me?" She asked suddenly.

"Sure. What do you want me to sing for you?"

"Anything, I just want to hear your voice."

He smiled for himself. "Fine."

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, I'll never let you go<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Sebastian sang very softly the first lines. He felt her body relaxing in his arms. As he continued, he realized the song wasn't only for her, it was for him too. He used to be in a very dark place before meeting her, with the entire Blaine thing, and his ways to get what he wanted. Lorraine had helped him to leave that place.

_Just close your eyes  
>the sun is going down<br>you'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>come morning light  
>you and I'll be safe and sound<em>

Slowly, she started to fell asleep. He still refused to let go of her. Sebastian had gotten used to cuddle with her by this time, and he allowed her body to fit into his. He was also enjoying being able to lull her to sleep. How much did she exactly mean to him? He didn't now. But being able to share this kind of connection with her was just priceless.

_Just close your eyes  
>the sun is going down<br>you'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>come morning light  
>you and I'll be safe and sound<em>

The last few sounds were softly hummed in her ear before he fell asleep too, and when they woke up they were still laced with each other.

"Morning." He smiled.

"You stayed here last night?" She was confused and half-asleep.

"Yeah… You called me and I came here, so I stayed."

"Why did I call you?" She rubbed her eyes, and when she remembered, nodded in recognition. "The drugs."

He nodded in agreement. "I'm here. Don't worry about anything."

"Thanks again."

"Whenever you need it, just call. As soon as you need me here, I'll come, no matter what."

"What did I do to deserve you?" She was smiling a little.

"I have absolutely no idea, but here I am."

"You're adorable. Thanks."

"I don't think my adorableness will help me, though."

"Why is that?"

"I didn't do my homework because I was here. I don't think my teachers will be happy to hear that I didn't finish because I was taking care of my beautiful girl."

"Oh! Seb, what are going to do?"

"Cuddle with you, screw the teachers."

"But –" He silenced her with a kiss, and she didn't complain. They were both happy to be there with each other.


	18. Chapter 18

_Part 18! _

_Sorry again for taking so long… But I keep forgetting! _

_After this one, there's only two more and it's done…_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"How are you doing babe?"<p>

"Hanging in there. It still hurts me."

"Give me a call the moment you need me."

"Sure. How did your homework thing go?"

"I got in trouble, but I give a damn."

"Hey, there, fags!" One of the jocks in McKinley high was in a corner, looking at the couple. The whole school knew they were both bi.

"Fuck off; we don't want to waste our time with you." Sebastian replied in a hard voice. He immediately put an arm around Lorraine's waist to lead her out of there.

"Stop acting like you're straight, boy! We all know you'd rather be with a guy."

"But he's with me, Neanderthal! Leave us alone!"

"You'd rather be with a girl, too! Stop pretending…."

Other jocks came out of nowhere, cup in hand, and at the next moment they were both covered in red slushy.

Sebastian and Lorraine were freezing and shivering in the same corner, ice melting in their bodies. She took his hands in hers and led him to the bathroom.

"Are you okay?"

"I have red dye in my eyes; do you think I'm fine?" He exploded once they were inside.

"Seb…" She was looking for something in her backpack.

"Fuck! It hurts…"

"It hurts so much because is the first time. You'll get used to it." She had a cloth in her hand, and was starting to remove the ice from his face. She was still covered in slushy, but less than him.

"Get _used _to it? You're saying I'm going to be slushied again?"

"I wish I could say no." She looked sorry, and sad.

He groaned in desperation. "I regret doing this to Blaine."

She gave him a knowing smile as she kept cleaning the ice.

"Has this happened to you?" He looked like if he was almost afraid to know what the answer was.

She nodded. "Yes, they did this to me before."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry about it. Are you feeling better?"

"It stings a little, but I'm fine. Give me that –" He took the cloth from her hand, and started wiping her face softly.

"You don't have to do this, Seb; I can do it on my own."

"I want to help you."

Lorraine allowed him to help her. When they were both a little more calm, he put his arms around her.

"Why do we have to be bullied? Can't they just leave us alone?"

"They'll stop one day. We just have to give them time."

"I've wasted enough time waiting for that to happen, and you too."

"Does this mean you were bullied too?"

He stayed quiet, but held her closer. "Many years ago, that's why I moved into Dalton. I was terribly scared to come to McKinley, but I did, and trust me when I tell you I don't regret it."

"I believe you."

* * *

><p>"Hey! Are you still upset for what happened last week?"<p>

"I'll never see a slushy in the same way never again."

"None of us will."

They walked with their hands linked through the hallway. Sebastian had something in his mind.

"What are you – Oh, never mind."

"What's wrong? Did you want to ask me something?"

"No, not really. Forget it."

"Seb… Tell me what you were thinking, I won't judge you."

"Nothing, I was just thinking about –" He looked around the hallway, and his eyes stopped briefly in one of the posters that announced the upcoming prom.

"Prom?" She asked following the direction of his eyes. "Were you going to ask me out for Prom?"

"No! I wasn't going to ask you to – Prom." He seemed nervous.

"If you want to ask me, go ahead. As I told you, I won't judge you."

"I didn't think you'd like to go… Not after all the bullying."

"Who cares about the bullying? Prom is to have fun, forget the bullies."

"So, you'd go to Prom with me…"

"Is that a question or…"

He smirked. "Lorraine Simms, would you do me the honor to go to Prom with me?"

"Nobody else asked me, so, yes. I'll go to Prom with you." She rolled her eyes.

Sebastian smiled widely, and leaned his body to kiss her. Close to where they were, Blaine was looking at them. He wanted to talk to her, but she looked so happy with Sebastian that he didn't dare to interrupt. He'll tell her later that day.

Unfortunately, it wasn't until a few days after that when he was finally able to catch her alone.

"Hey! Lorraine, how are you?"

"I'm great, Blaine. You?"

"Well… Prom's coming up and Kurt's not here, last time we went together…"

"I see, so you're not going?"

"No, what about you? Did Sebastian ask you?"

"He did, early this week."

"That's great! What are you going to wear?"

"I have no idea… Blaine! What am I going to do? I need to look good!"

He chuckled. "I'll help you, and you'll look great. We can always ask Kurt for advice, you know. He'll be happy to help."

"You think? He doesn't seem very fond of my relationship."

"He'll help. Let's go! We need to start planning because Prom is in a few weeks."


	19. Chapter 19

_Part 19! _

_Just one more after this one, and I'll probably take a break. I'm working on so many stories (not all of them glee related) that if I start posting one then I'll get lazy and … whatever…_

_If you're interested in knowing something... Just leave a review or ask me on tumblr (klainelonestar93) and I'll gladly answer!_

_Enjoy! :D!_

* * *

><p>"I'm nervous, Blaine. How do I look?"<p>

"Gorgeous, he'll love you when he sees you."

"Fine… I'll believe you, but I'm still scared. You did a great job."

"You sound crazy… Relax. And it wasn't me; Kurt helped more with your outfit."

"Kurt! I owe him my life… And talking about him, turn around B."

Blaine turned and found the happy face of his boyfriend staring at the door.

"Blaine Anderson, would you like to tell me why you are not wearing your suit? Prom will be in a few minutes."

"Kurt! What are you doing here?" Blaine was extremely happy to see him, but he was rather worried about Prom. Were they going too?

"I came to take you to Prom, honey. You'd better be ready in like… 30 minutes. Lorraine you look _amazing. _Right, I chose your dress."

"Kurtie, thank you for your advice. Now, go. I need to make Blaine look good for you."

"And you'll do that? Oh, come on. I'm better than you."

"Go, Kurt!"

Kurt gave her a 'please, bitch' look, but quickly left her room and went down the stairs.

"Hummel, I'm impressed. You are wearing boy's clothes again!"

"Smythe, don't forget that you're taking my cousin to Prom."

"I won't forget it." He seemed somehow younger, and less sarcastic when talking about her. "I like your cousin enough to ignore your lack of fashion sense."

"I must admit you look good. Very simple, but still good."

"Thanks." Sebastian was dressed in as Kurt said: a black suit with a black tie and a white shirt.

"I know you helped her the other day…"

"I like your cousin, Kurt. I really do. That's why I was worried about her and helped her. I'll do it again if she wanted me to."

"You're all she needs right now…"

"_Right now?_ What do you mean by that?" Sebastian was all of a sudden very worried.

"I don't know where she'll go to college… do you?"

"We haven't really talked about that…"

"Well, then what are _you_ going to do with _your_ life?"

"I'm not going to college, if that's what you want to know. I'm already eighteen, so I can do whatever the fuck I want with my life. I have money saved too, so I don't care about a degree or being a professional."

"Does she know that?"

"I don't think so. I don't know hers either."

"You should talk about it… and reach a decision together."

"You're annoying, Hummel."

From upstairs, they heard lots of confusion mixed with loud bangs and crashes.

"_Kurt! Save me from your cousin, she wants to take my bowtie off!"_

"_Blaine! Get back in here! You're not wearing that bowtie for Prom."_

"_Yes! I am! It's my favorite one! Kurt loves it!"_

"_But I don't! Take it** off**!"_

"_I swear I'll tackle you, Lorraine. And trust me; you do not want to fall with those heels."_

"_Force me, hobbit!"_

"Oh, god. I need to split those two before they kill each other."

"Do you need any help?"

"No, Smythe. I'll be fine."

Kurt flashed the tiniest smile towards him, and went up the stairs to split the fighting pair. Sebastian stayed downstairs, pacing around the floor and thinking about what Kurt had just told him.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine came down the stairs not long after that, Blaine was still complaining about something.<p>

"I swear, Kurt. I'm going to kill her. She hid my bowtie _and _got rid of my hair gel. This is the second year in a row that I'm going to be Mr. Broccoli Head."

"Blaine… You look fine. I love you just the way you are."

"Please, stop the cuteness. I'm going to throw up." Sebastian rolled his eyes at the couple in the staircase.

Kurt just glared at the taller boy. "She'll be here soon. See you at prom."

And they headed out the door. Sebastian stood a little longer in the living room, and he only turned when he heard the footsteps on the stairs.

"Shit! I'm going to kill them for putting me in these shoes, if I make it past tonight…"

"I think it could work to your advantage… You would feel normal standing next to me, which is not usually the case given that you're way shorter than me."

Lorraine stopped in the middle of the stairs; he had yet to see her. "Sometimes I forget that you're still kind of a bitch."

"I'm glad you still remember that. Come on, hurry. We're going to be late."

"If I could only move faster with these heels…"

Sebastian shifted his weight and turned to look in her direction. What he saw almost made his heart skip a beat. Lorraine looked absolutely beautiful. Her dress was short, green, strapless, and rather simple. The cute design flowed freely around her and hugged her body in the best places, there was a thin strip of a darker green that separated the skirt of the sequined-sparkling bustier, and the strip was finished in a bow on one side. The heels were insanely high, which was why she was stumbling down the stairs, and a pearly white color. She was not using lots of accessories: just a golden bracelet in one of her wrists, and earrings. Her usually loose hair was in a loose bun on top of her head, and some of her hair was falling freely from the bun. His mouth was open in shock.

"What do you think, Seb?" She asked, looking curious and amused by his expression.

"I – it looks… Oh, screw that. You look gorgeous."

He leaned closer and kissed her softly. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her. Sebastian remembered how they met, and all they went through; that first aggressive kiss in the locker room, their fight, that day in the hospital when they became official, and now Prom.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked as soon as he let her free.

"I wish we could stay, but that pretty dress would waste itself if we did. Just think in what will happen when we comeback."

"Sounds… interesting."

"Let's go." He said as he took her hand and led her outside.

* * *

><p>Prom was a blur of bodies dancing, laughter and overall happiness. At one point of the night, Lorraine got rid of her high heels, despite Kurt's protests. Sebastian and Lorraine danced together all night, and Kurt and Blaine did the same.<p>

The night was a great success in their eyes. But there was still a little something that bothered Sebastian deeply. Lorraine was resting her head in his shoulder while they slow-danced together in the middle of the dance floor. Since she wasn't wearing her shoes anymore, he was holding her weight with his feet while they swayed lazily.

"This night… Everything was perfect." She whispered in his ear as he allowed his head to rest in hers.

"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah… I couldn't have asked for more."

He smirked for himself as he dragged her closer. _Why does she make me feel like this? Why do I feel that I want to stay with her? _

"What are we going to do now?" She suddenly asked, making his thoughts stop.

"What do you mean by _now? _I think the whole point of prom is that the couples get to go and have sex after it…"

Lorraine snorted and laughed. "No… I mean, after graduation…"

Sebastian knew that conversation was coming, and he wanted to avoid it. "Can we… _not _talk about it right now?"

"Because…"

He shifted his head, and with one hand he lifted her chin just enough for her eyes to meet his. "Because I want this night to finish perfectly, and talking about graduation will ruin it. Can it wait until later?"

"But…"

"Shh. Later, I promise."

She let out a resigned sigh. "Fine…"


	20. Chapter 20

_Well here it is… The last part! :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Sebastian was alone that night; it had been a few days since Prom, and graduation was right around the corner. He had been feeling terrible since he had started to think in his future, <em>their<em> future. He had decided he wasn't going to college, but he was sure that Lorraine had other plans. _Why do I even care about what she does? We're in high school, college will be different. _He was trying to drawn all his thoughts with alcohol.

"I didn't expect to see you here…"

Sebastian turned around to the already familiar voice. _Lorraine._

"What are you doing here, Lorraine? Are you always following me or what?"

"You're not the only one who drinks to forget its problems…"

"At least you're not taking drugs anymore…" He eyed her carefully.

"I've been avoiding it; alcohol has proven to be quite good so far as replacement." Lorraine wasn't lying, she had been trying really hard to leave the drugs that hunted her; Sebastian was sure about that because he had been with her during several of her outbreaks.

"You should quit everything, for your own good."

"You're always worrying about me."

"You're always doing something that worries me. Excuse me if I'm keeping tabs on you all the time."

"Don't be so hard on yourself… I rather like that you are keeping your eyes on me when I can't."

"What are we going to do, Lorraine? Graduation is right there…"

"_We? _I know what I'm going to do with my life; I don't know what you're going to do with yours…"

"I'm moving to Chicago in the fall, but I'm not going to college."

"I'm moving to Ann Arbor, I'll get a degree in University of Michigan."

"What are you going to become?"

"I still don't know my exact major… But I want to help people to cope with things like the ones that happened to me."

"You have an amazing purpose in your life. Follow it."

Sebastian was not looking at her; instead he was focusing a lot on his drink. She wasn't looking at him either; her eyes were fixed in the dance floor.

"Is there something I can do to make you come with me?"

"No, Michigan is for old people."

This time Lorraine turned directly to look at him, his eyes were still fixed in his drink. "And what's going to happen with us?"

Now he turned to her. "Do you remember how we started? All that we went through? Both good and bad?"

"How could I forget it?" Her voice was soft and understanding. Her mind was filled with memories.

"Are you willing to let it go and forget it? Because I don't know if I am…"

"What are you trying to say?"

"What do you think I'm trying to say?"

"Seb…"

"I'm in love with you…" He said bluntly and without hesitation, looking directly into her eyes.

For a second, she froze; her eyes fixed on his. At her silence, he smirked darkly. "It makes things worse, right?"

"You think?" She also had a drink in her hand, and took a long sip.

"I don't want you to change your plans tough. The fact that I fell for you should not change them."

"Should the fact that I fell for you too, change that?"

Sebastian turned away from her, he knew that admitting his feelings for her was going to be hard enough, but knowing that she felt the same… _And I thought I was the crazy one._

"No, not at all… Do what you need to do, and forget about me. I'm going to Chicago, and you're going to Ann Arbor. That's it."

"And this is how our relationship will end…"

"Yes."

"It shouldn't have to be that way, you know?"

"We fight when we're together; do you think that being apart will make it different?"

"No… It'll make it worse. But I think we can make it through."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, you just told me you fell for me; and I just told you, I fell for you too. I think that's enough."

His face changed to show a true and genuine smile. "Let's give it a try then."

He reached for his drink as she did the same, and with a smirk they both drank.

* * *

><p><em>If you made it till here, THANK YOU for reading this… It means the world to me and I hope you liked it! Thanks also go to whoever favorited this, reviewed, or put it in their alerts… I know this is a weird place to leave this story but I realized that I was having so many headcanons that if I kept going it will never end… If you're interested in knowing what happens next, I'll be more than happy to tell you either here or on tumblr (klainelonestar93)… <em>

_Until next time!_


End file.
